True Smash Bros
by The ComiCoalMan
Summary: MegaMan has now entered the Brawl! Follow him as he, and his Villager friend, struggle through the rising darkness that desire them, and their newfound friends, to be destroyed!
1. Welcome To The Brawl, Mega Man!

(Hey guys! Josiahbrine is BACK with another Romancey FanFic. Not gonna go to deep in specifics, so read away, young reader!)

MegaMan's POV

I pulled my luggage to the front of Smash Mansion. I blinked my mechanical eyes as I took in the sight. The giant house was mostly black, and dark gray. It had a castle-like appearance.

I pushed the doorbell and immediately dropped my bags to cover my ears. My hearing sensors went nuts because of the doorbell, and my robot dog, Rush, whimpered loudly, trying to cover his ears. The door was answered by what looked like a giant snow-white glove. "Whoa..." I managed to stutter. "Hello there! You must be MegaMan. I'm Master Hand." "Hi. I am, but you can call me Rock!" I said, extending my arm for a handshake, but quickly pulled it back, scared I was going to offend him. "Come on in."

I walked in after him. We walked through a series of halls, until we stopped at a door with a blank name plate. Master Hand snapped, and the name "MEGAMAN" on it. "This is your room." He said, snapping again. A key appeared in my hand. "Thanks, Master Hand... Can I just call you Master?" I asked, curiously. "Sure. That's what the others call me. "Speaking of others, where are they?" I asked. "Oh, they're in the cafeteria having lunch." He replied. "Here's a map of the mansion." He snapped once more, and a map appeared in my hand. I scanned at it, memorizing it. I was finished in no less than five seconds. I crumpled it up, and tossed it in a nearby trash can. "Oookay... Well if you have any questions or problems, just come talk to me." He said as he walked (or floated) away.

I looked at my key, before I unlocked my door. I looked around. There was nothing, except for a bed, a dresser, and a closet and they were all grey. After unpacking, I headed to the cafeteria, with Rush on my tail. When I got there, everyone froze and stared at me. I looked around at all of the people around me. Hesitantly, a raised a gloved hand and gave a short wave. The cafeteria went back to normal, and I sighed in relief.

That was intensely awkward .I walked to the cafe. There was a white and red robot. "GREETINGS... MEGAMAN, A.K.A ROCK OR DLN 001. WELCOME TO SMASH MANOR. I AM ROBOT OR ROB. WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO EAT?" "What do you have?" I asked, doubting they had anything I could eat. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He asked, in a tone that almost sounded confident. "Two E-Tanks." I said smirking. "WE HAVE QUESTIONED YOUR CREATOR, THOMAS LIGHT, FOR IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT YOU. HE HAS CONFIRMED THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO CONSUME ORGANIC COMPOUNDS." Seriously!? Awesome! "Well, in that case..."

My tray weighed a ton, and was full of all kinds of food, ready for me to try. I looked for an empty table, only to find none. But then I saw a table with a familiar looking blue hedgehog, waving to me. I walked over to his table, and sat across from him.

"Mega! Never thought I'd see you here." Sonic said, with his cocky smile. "I can say the same to you." I said. "Haven't seen you since the 'Worlds Collide' incident. What's going on?" "Nothin' much. I just found out I can eat this stuff." I said, happily chowing down on a sandwich. "Mmmmm..." I have taste receptors too? What else are you hiding from me, dad?

This had to be the best thing I'd ever tasted. Sonic saw the look of bliss on my face. "If you think that's good, you should try one of these." He said, pointing at a chilidog on his plate.

After lunch, Sonic showed me around. "Ooh, you're so cute!" I said, scratching behind Pikachu's ear, while he was sitting on a tree stump outside the mansion. Rush had a look of jealousy on his face. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Sonic warned. Pikachu began patting the ground with his foot.

"Coochii coochii cooo!" I said. Still scratching, I looked up, confused. Suddenly, Sonic jumped behind a rock, and 7000 jolts of electricity ran through me. The force knocked me back. The soles of my boots were burnt. Sonic came from behind his rock, laughing at me. "You okay, man?" He managed to say between snickers. I scrambled to my feet, and backed up. "I don't want anything to do with that demon rat!"

On the way back to the mansion, I saw something that intrigued me. Three male warriors were fighting. They all wore green tunics with matching sleeping caps and brown boots and belts. They all had blonde hair. The shortest one looked furious.

Before Sonic and I walked in, I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Who are they?" I pointed to them. "Oh, those are the Links. The tallest is Link. The shortest is Toon Link. The medium one is Young Link. Training, I guess." And with that, we headed inside.

When we got there, four scary-looking people (or creatures) were at my door. The one in front spoke first. "Hello puny tin can. I am Ganondorf. I am the most powerful person here. If you make me mad, you will fight a fight you cannot win. Here's just a tiny bit of my power." Suddenly his hand became engulfed in purple flames, and he gave me a punch in the stomach. I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach in pain.

*Warning. Digestive system failure.

*Warning. Brain system failure.

*Warning. Nerve system failure.

*All systems are failing. Attempting to reboot... Reboot success.

I opened my eyes to hear laughter. I was still on my knees. I looked up. The four were laughing at me. They walked away, but one of them, which looked like an evil demon turtle, decided to whack me in the face with his stanky tail while passing me.

Sonic helped me back up. I turned to see Rush running after them. "Rush, what are you doing, boy?" All of them turned the corner, including Rush. What followed almost made me and Sonic laugh our lungs out.

There was a series of loud agonizing yells and, what sounded like clothes ripping. Rush rushed back (and yes, that was a clever pun...not) to me, with a piece of Ganondorfs cape in his mouth. Ganondorf walked back around in his boxers. They were white, with pictures of a princess and the word 'ZELDA' under it.

"You will pay dearly for that!" He yelled. I laughed even harder. After he walked off, I was able to reduce my laughter to snickers.

Sonic left to make a call to some guy named "Fern head" and as I unlocked a door, I heard metal clanking behind me. There was a red and orange robot walking past me. It had a green visor. It seemed strangely feminine. I found it a bit intimidating, and wasn't sure what to do so I waited for it to pass.

As it passed, my scanners told me it was an organic life form. They must've still been screwed up from that wierd punch. The look on my face was cautious, but curious.

That night, I dreamed of the strange green visor. For some reason, I found it strangely...

...comforting...

(A/N Can you guess who "Fernhead" is? First one to guess gets a cookie!)

(Anyway, I was so stoked to find out MegaMan was added to the roster. This may just be a one shot, unless ANYBODY shows ANY interests in it, WHATSOEVER.)

Next Time:

"Theres someone new I'd like to introduce you to. He's very, very, extremely silent. He will be your new roommate." He said.

"He's so cute, isn't he?" She whispered. "You barely know him, and your already head-over-heels for him? I'll never understand you sis."

Until next time!- Josiahbrine


	2. Love at First Sight

I came out of sleeping mode to the sound of knocking on my door. I jumped out of bed, and opened the door. I wiped my eyes as Master Hand came into focus.

"Hey there Rock!" He said as if he didn't need sleep. I was wearing a white T-shirt, blue shorts, with his normal boots. My brown hair was messy, and sticking out in all directions. In a flash of blue light, I was wearing my signature helmet.

"We have a new Smasher hear. Rock, meet Villager, your new roommate." He moved out of the way to reveal a small boy with brown hair. He had a nervous expression on his face. "Hey." I said, still a little sleepy. He gave a short, shy wave.

"Might need a little more room in here." He said, snapping. The room doubled in size behind me. I wasn't surprised this time by his magic finger. "Come on in." I said. He walked by me, shyly. He went to the opposite of my side of the room, now empty, and began digging in his pocket.

"There are some things you should know about him. First off, he's silent. Very silent. Don't try to make him talk."

Villager began pointing at the bed and dresser. "No problem." Master Hand said, seemingly understanding what Villager was trying to say. He snapped (again!) and the bed and dresser disappeared. "If that's all, I'll be on my way." He said, making his exit.

I closed the door as he left. "How does he do that snapping thing?" I asked. He shrugged. He pulled out a yard stick out of his pocket, and began measuring his side of the room. I grabbed a E-tank from my luggage and chugged it down. Now I was awake. Fully awake.

When Villager finished measuring, he began digging through his pocket. He pulled out a green leaf and tossed it onto the floor. In a small puff of smoke it turned into a bed. I watched in awe. This process continued for a few minutes. He smiled at my surprise.

"So your name's Villager?" He nodded, sitting at the edge of his bed. "Why don't we think of a new name for you? Villager doesn't really seem like a name." I said, sitting next to him. He jumped in surprise. I scooted away to make him feel comfortable. "How about Bob?" He shook his head. "Jake?" He shook his head again. This went on for about twenty minutes. "Danny?" His eyes lit up. He nodded. "That's your new name. Danny." He smiled. I looked at his clock on the wall. 8:30 AM. "We should head down to the cafeteria for breakfast."

On are way, we bumped into two kids, about Danny's (Villager's) age. They were twins. One was a boy while the other was a girl. They both had on matching casual hoodies, one in pink, the other in blue, and they both wielded large wooden mallots.

"Oh, you must be MegaMan! I'm Popo." Said the boy in a blue hoodie. The girl in pink looked depressed, as she looked at the ground. "Don't mind Nana. She just broke up with Toon."

Flashback

* On the way back to the mansion, I saw something that intrigued me. Three male warriors were fighting. They all wore green tunics with matching sleeping caps and brown boots and belts. They all had blonde hair. The shortest one looked furious.*

*The shortest one looked furious.*

*"The tallest is Link. The shortest is Toon Link. The medium one is Young Link."*

*The shortest is **Toon** Link.*

*Flashback over*

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that. "Its oka-" she started before she looked up and saw Danny.

**Nana's POV**

"I'm tired of this, Toon. Its either me or Zelda." "Nana, I don't like her, I swear! I love you, not her!" "Are you sure? Because to me, it seems like you only go out with me just to make her jealous." "What?! Who told you that?!" Toon shouted in disbelief. "Young did. And don't you dare yell at him. You will regret it." I warned, hammer in hand. "Its over Toon." I said, flatly. I turned on my heels and walked away. I slammed my hammer into a nearby tree in fury while passing it, knocking it over. "She's too old for you anyway." I added.

I headed back to me and Popo's room, and slammed the door behind me as I walked in. He looked up from his book. "What's wrong, sis?" He asked, concerned. I sat at the side of my bed. And covered my face with my hands. Popo hopped out of his bed to sit next to me. He put a arm around my shoulders. "Its Toon, isn't it?" I nodded. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried hard. Almost like a baby.

There was a knock at the door. Popo went to open the door. Lucario straightened himself. "I sensed a depressed aura here. Is everything okay?" He asked, worried. Popo pointed to me. "Toon?" He asked. "Yeah," Popo responded. Lucario nodded once and walked over to me. He bent down on one knee in front of me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nana..." I looked into his blue eyes. "I'm not good with advice." Gee. Thanks. "But I will say this. For every broken heart, there's always someone to mend it."

*Toon Links POV*

I paced back and forth furiously. *How could Young do this? Yeah, I was trying to make Zelda jealous at first, but as time progressed, I started to like Nana. Ugh!*

At that moment, Young began approaching me, followed by Link.

"Sup." He said casually.

My eye twitched.

I tackled him to the ground, throwing punches at his face. I only landed a couple, because he blocked most of them. "YOU BACK STABBING,PIG HEADED, DOUBLE CROSSING-" I was thrown off of Young by Link. I unsheathed my sword and brought it down on Link, who countered it easily. I twisted around and tried to attack Young, who blocked it with his wooden shield in the midst of fighting, I got a glimpse of Sonic leading a boy in blue armor inside.

*MegaMans POV*

We stood in silence as Nana stared at Danny. She realized she was staring, and blushed madly. "Hi." She said, holding out her hand. Danny, hesitantly, shook it. She then held out here hand to me. Popo did the same.

At breakfast, we sat with the Ice Climbers. I ate tons of food, Popo ate casually beside me, Nana sat across from him, and Danny sat next to her. Nana constantly stared at Danny, and giggled every once and a while. They both blushed. This made me and Popo chuckle, with knowing smiles. Danny looked to me with pleading looks. I just smiled and shrugged. I looked around at all the other smashers. I noticed Sonic sitting with Mario and Luigi. Mario seemed to be having a one sided conversation with Sonic, but Sonic looked pretty aggravated and bored. He caught my gaze and mouthed the words 'Help me'. I shook my head, smiling.

Suddenly, the cafeteria doors swung open. Everyone became silent, each head turning. A woman walked in, with Pikachu on her shoulder. She wore a blue hoodie that stopped above her stomach. She wore matching blue sweatpants. She had beautiful blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail. She was holding a winter coat, the same color as Nana's hoodie. She looked around, and spotted us. She slowly walked towards us. Once she was over here, she handed the coat to Nana.

"Sewed it up. Lemme know if you have anymore problems with the bullies." Her voice was almost as silky and smooth as her hair looked. "OK. Thank you!" She then turned her gaze to me. I immediately averted my eyes, feeling my face heat up. She then turned around and walked out, and

"You think she's hot too?" Popo uttered, once the cafeteria commenced. "W-What? No!" "Don't be embarrassed, Rock. Every male in this place with a brain had a crush on her at some point." "Really? Even Kirby?" "I said every male with a BRAIN." I chuckled. "Her name is Samus. She's the deadliest bounty hunter in the universe." Popo said. My smile disappeared. "Yeah. I heard she fought a giant dragon pirate, and blew up a planet."

I decided to put that out of my mind. I then noticed a poster for some kind of costume party in about a week.

**Hey guys! First off, I'd like to say thank you for the support for the first chapter. I know I haven't updated any of my stories in **_**MONTHS**_**, so I appreciate you guys sticking with me. I'm going through some complicated stuff right now, involving moving into a house.**

**Second, to make up for my sudden disappearance, I'm gonna upload the next chapter in a few minutes. **

**Again, thanks for the support, and leave a review, and favorite so you know when my next chapter is out!**

**Josiahbrine, signing off!**


	3. The Samus Encounter

True Smash Brothers Ch.3

*Mega Mans POV*

A week later, I made a quick call to Dad for a costume. In no less than ten minutes, Beat flew in, carrying a bag. After a greeting and a pat on the head, he flew off. I tried it on, and it fit perfectly.

The rest of the day went by quick. Talking and chuckling with the ice climbers, Nana gushing over Dan. In no time, it was time for the party already.

With Samus still in the back of my head, we all put on our costumes, and met outside the cafeteria. I was dressed as my brother, Blues. The Ice Climbers came as Hammer Bro's. Sonic came as a were hog, which wasn't really a costume. He said he wanted to be a "Party Animal". Dan came as an apple tree. Most of the party consisted of dancing, laughing, and fooling around. Nana constantly tried to dance with Dan, who blushed intensely. Everything was fine, until Pit, dressed as Dark Pit, suggested we play twelve minutes in heaven.

*No ones POV*

Nana dragged Dan into Pits game. Sure enough, they ended up locked in a closet for twelve minutes. The first two minutes, they both sat down, silent.

Dan fiddled with the branches on his costume, looking down. He was blushing harder than Nana, who watched him intently. At that very moment, Nana was dying to tell Dan something, but she wasn't sure how to say it. Dan, on the other hand, was in the same position, but planned on not telling ANYONE. Not even her.

What happened next surprised him. Nana launched herself onto Dan. Dan was shocked at her sudden closeness. What shocked him more was that she wasn't only uncomfortably close, but was _hugging_ him too. He never thought that there would be another girl in his arms.

*Flashback (Dan)*

_I hopped out of bed. A bright new sunny day. I thought about going to the city today. I got up, went downstairs, and got my bells from my cabinet. 50,000 bells. Not bad. I left the house, and started towards the bus stop. _

_I stopped outside the Taylor shop, and decided to visit my girlfriend, Sabel. I walked in. _

_Immediately, I was in her bear hug. "Hey Sabel..." I looked around. I noticed the boxes stacked around the room. "What's going on?" I asked, already having a suspicion. Sabel's sister, Mable, popped up from behind some boxes. "Our mom got a promotion at her job. She said she could afford us living with her. So, we're moving!" She said, giving me a hearty smile. _

_My face fell. "Oh...that's...that's great..." I said. "What's wrong?" She asked. Sable looked up to me. "Don't worry! I'll visit you!" "How often?" She fell silent. _

_I pulled a bag of bells out of my pocket. "Here. You need this more than I do." I said holding it out to her. "What's this for?" She asked, lifting it from my palm. "A goodbye gift." I responded. She looked inside. She looked to me as her eyes widened. "40,000 bells..." she stuttered, her eyes filling with tears. _

_She brought me into another bear hug, which was her way of saying thank you._

_The next few weeks were probably the worst weeks in my life. Not only did Sabel move away, but she never visited. When I got fired from *Nook 'N Go!*, I decided to move away. The day I was about to head to the bus stop and find a new home, I checked my mail. Most of it was junk, than I noticed one in particular, with some kind of weird circle symbol. After reading it, I dropped the letter, and rushed onto the bus, and told Kapp'n to drive to a place called Smash Mansion._

*Flashback over*

"I like you Dan. A lot. Ever since the encounter in the hallway."

Dan debated over whether to hug her back, or not. She pulled away before he could decide.

"Now its time for you to tell me something." She said, returning back to her spot, and took off her Hammer Bro helmet, revealing her brown hair, braided into a ponytail behind her. "Do you like me the same way?"

It was now or never. Hesitantly, he nodded. She smiled from ear to ear. She, once again launched herself at him.

**MegaMans POV**

Snake, dressed as Batman, took a look at his stopwatch, and said "Alright, guys, time up!" while knocking on the closet door. When Nana and Dan emerged from the closet, I held back a chuckle. Dans face was covered in lipstick, and he looked dramatized. Nana, on the other hand looked like the happiest girl in the world. Nana was latched onto Dans arm, and Dan acted as if it was normal, though he failed to hide his massive blushing.

Pit looked at all of us, deciding who would be next. He smirked evilly. "Mega Man and...Samus." Everybody gasped, and turned towards the tables. The robot I saw earlier was sitting at a table alone. The thing is, she wasn't a robot at all. It turned out to be Samus in a mechanized suit. She had her helmet off. She looked to me, and turned to glare at Pit. "No." She said bluntly. "Remember? You owe me." Pit said smirking. She sighed and walked past me, her helmet under her arm. She walked calmly into the closet.

I, on the other hand, was scared to death. What was she going to do to me? Rip my fingers off, one by one? Slam me into the ground repetitively, while I cried out for help? Crush my metal skull with her cold metal-gloved hands, while she laughed maniacally? I mentally slapped my self. I'm over exaggerating. All I had to do is man up, survive twelve minutes in the closet with her, and come out in one piece. No problem.

I walked into the closet, shaking at the knees. Once I got in, I sat, and crossed my legs, while Samus sat and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them. Pit closed the door after me, and locked it.

She rested her arm cannon on her knee, aimed at my chest. "I swear, if you try anything..." I changed my right hand into an arm cannon, now red to fit my costume, and pointed it at her. "Touché." She raised an eyebrow at me, before lowering her gun. I did the same.

We sat in silence. I avoided eye contact, while she insisted on staring at me.

After what seemed like an eternity, Snake knocked on the door, signaling that time was up. She got up and walked out the door first, with me following. I tried to walk as calm and cool as she did, but I tripped.

The party continued. After a while, I noticed I figure sitting alone. It seemed to be a man wearing a pink hoodie, and pink sweatpants. Under closer examination, I saw he was wearing green boxing gloves.

**Once again, thanks for sticking with this. ^_^**

**Pit's little game was inspired by another SSB Fanfiction, and was too cute to pass up.**

**There is a matter I must address. I will be doing a little event at the beginning of each chapter. In a review, leave a question for any of the characters that have appeared in the Fanfiction, and at the beginning of every chapter, the characters asked will address the question themselves.**

**Don't have a question? Just leave a review about something I missed, or something I need to improve on.**

**Also, I haven't played every SSB characters game, so I will make up their personality.**

**Josiahbrine, signing off!**


End file.
